


Writing Prompt Repository: Volume Two!

by SomeSillyScribingSee



Series: Writing Prompt Repository Time! [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Alliteration, Early Mornings, Fun, Gen, Prompt Fill, Self Prompt, Short, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSillyScribingSee/pseuds/SomeSillyScribingSee
Summary: I've made some prompts for your utmost-satisfactory consumption and production yet again, o ho ho!A delve into my mind as always. A mental arena filled with the dangers and dark paths 8 am writing time brings with it.Enter at your own r i s k, dear readers.
Series: Writing Prompt Repository Time! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110179





	Writing Prompt Repository: Volume Two!

**Whoop! Back again with another batch of bountiful, beauty-brimming prompts! Oh, just look at how the sun's light shimmers on them...I could just shed a tear at them!**

**Anyway-sorry this took a bit of a while, kinda forgot about these for a bit before deciding to do this again!**

**The usual disclaimer about these being written in the compact comforts of a wide-ruled, loose-leaf notebook, away! Also, uh, yeah, all done in a short time limit, too. Early-morning grogginess a definite factor as well.  
Don't try to take these too seriously, either. 8 AM diatribes wouldn't necessarily be the best indicators for my actual thoughts and perspectives on things! Just morning churnings of the mind.**

**PEPPY PROMPT PREREQUISITES AND POTENTIAL PERILS:**

**Brackets in the prompt mean I added a word, letter or piece of conjecture in general (or other assortment of literary tomfoolery, oh yes…) in post in order to enhance your reading experience. A caring curator of content I strive to be!**

**Ellipses saddled in at the end signify that the sentence was cut short before I could finish it. And so, I have given YOU, dear reader, the awesome and almighty power to! Tread wisely, though. There may be unintended universal consequences.**

**Question mark(s) (hah, see what I parenthetically did there…) by the dates are for when my forgetful little face fails to put down the actual date of the prompt itself, or at least there's a possibility that it's the wrong date. That is, if you count the face as the organ in which memory processes are handled, but I am a writer, not a doctor, thank you very much.**

**Please, enjoy!**

* * *

  
(1.)  
_**11-16-20**_

_The malleable machinations of one's phase [*FACE, thank you very much!] is a mystifying thing to rest your eyes upon and analyze with a tip-top, fine-tooth comb. Every flick of the cheek, a motioning or powerplay. Eye undulation or widening? An inner sense of emotion or feeling projected._

(2.)  
_**11-23-20**_ **  
**_Congress was aflame with boiling vitriol and contempt for their fellow man…as it always had in the ruffian world of American politics? No, no, this seething hatred was different, purer, from the mangled heart of every Congressperson indeed. Hate was policy._ (  
  
3.)  
_**11-30-20**_

 _The atmosphere surrounding the 15_ _th_ _legion was scalding to put it tepidly. Sent through the densely-packed Teutoberg forests filled with incensed Germans and branches alike, there was an oncoming foe seemingly everywhere they'd go. An endless march of imminent death and pain ad infinitum [Latin is fun!].  
  
_(4.)  
_**12-1-20**_

_Christmas time at Buckingham Palace was a jovial sight to behold indeed. Baubles brimming with color and vim along the tree, frisky frenzied faces frothing the landscape not too far behind them and an overall atmosphere of amiability for the royals (and even press!) forming over. Perhaps this night was simply different from…_

(5.)  
_**12-10-20  
**__Oh, the Yuletide is a-coming, a-coming, yes it is a-coming!_

_Spoonfuls of snow mixed with bounties of sugar…_

_Hey, every day, a new breeze blows ov-ar…_

_The Yuletide Spring, ring-a-ding-ding, is -acoming, now, Hooray!_

_(Hooray…!)_ (6.)

_**12-15-20** _

_The world of business is a callous, confining, crushing one. Companies on a carousel going every which way, from industry to industry, market to age group, all the while pushing off any unsuspecting obstacles of human waste in their way. And for what end-goal, you might ask with light in your eyes?  
The almighty dollar, of course!_

(7.)  
_**12-22-20**_

Nothing is more satisfying in life than looking back on how far you've come in regards to the very journey. A turbulent, tumultuous trail of toil and tears, tribulations and trials, but also times of bliss and joy.

(8.)  
_**1-4-21!  
**__After all the Yuletide cheer's done, and every working belly's been filled with food, mind with calm and relaxation, there is quite the transition afoot. To newfound drive, and dreams of greener pastures. Of vigor and vim, as the sheen of idle, lazy celebration wears thin. The New Year…_

(9.)  
_**1-5-21  
**__The airy, humid chambers of the 101_ _st_ _Airborne Division HQ were especially busy this time of year.  
D-Day time.  
Personnel scrambling across the cluttered, cramped hallways in heavy haste, NCO's barking back at superiors in bouts of rage, even the receptionists were getting their fair share of the firefight.  
  
_(10.)  
_**1-7-21  
**__The scene at Washington was one of blazing orange and many hues of red.  
The British Army, looking for not only a vital turning point in their conflict against the vile Americans, but perhaps also a moment of satisfaction in the ire of revenge. Those bloated, beleaguered fools, those dissidents…  
  
_(11.)  
_**1-8-21  
**__The seat of power in the Russian Empire was ablaze with the fires of citizen sedition.  
Petrograd, of which bore the name of Mother Russia's most glorious and beloved leader of the modern age, was now the center of incensed aired grievances on a citywide level._(  
  
12.)  
_**1-15-21  
**__*8:03 AM. Friday. The dusty, musky halls of Mayweather Court._

_The scene at trial was nearing absolute zero.  
There were snowflakes starting up in the air.  
Sweat…  
  
_

* * *

**Congratulations! You've reached the end! Quite surprisingly!  
'Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
